


Bark

by lampshaded (illuicient)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuicient/pseuds/lampshaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>185-word drabble. Written for a friend who wanted a surprise pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bark

He’s been following me all day—hiding behind open doors, statues, and other students. It would’ve been somewhat flattering if it had been any other person, but his stealth abilities leave much to be desired.

When I told him to leave me alone for a while, I never imagined this. Sad, really.

I stride out of the courtyard and into a wooded area near the Quidditch field; looking around. I can hear him crunch on dry leaves as he tries to hide his form behind the slim trees.

I finally find something other than muddied sticks and miniscule clumps of grass. I quickly step towards the small birch, eyeing its curling, flaky bark. I carefully pull off a handful of the stuff.

“Crabbe!”

I smirk as I hear a startled crunch behind a close thicket of trees. He shuffles to my side immediately, looking like guilty puppy.

“Happy Birthday. Put it with your potions supplies.” I hand him the curls of bark.

His face lights up as he decides that he now has two birthdays a year. I smirk and watch him stumble off.


End file.
